<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Temptation of Ruby Rose by fallintolife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201485">The Temptation of Ruby Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintolife/pseuds/fallintolife'>fallintolife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ice Queen Weiss [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintolife/pseuds/fallintolife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Ruby Rose, Huntress and tribeswoman, attends a ball expecting to be bored out of her mind.</p>
<p>She meets Mercury and Emerald. Nothing is going to be boring for a long, long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai/Mercury Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ice Queen Weiss [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Temptation of Ruby Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Schnee royal family is, as previously noted, rather relaxed about their stance on inheritance. Family is made by spilling blood as often as by sharing it, and Atlesians understand that better than most. When Ice Queen Weiss Schnee announces her intent to designate her niece as her heir, the news is met by some murmuring but not an ounce of surprise. The Queen and her sister, Queen's Champion Winter Schnee, are quite close, as are the Queen and Lady Yang Schnee. </p>
<p>What her nobility do not expect is for the Queen to announce a royal ball, with invitations as open as they ever have been during her reign. Every Atlesian noble is invited, with invitations also reaching the major houses of every other great nation. There is an unprecedented amount of leniency in the invitations, resulting in a fair number of persons bringing large entourages.</p>
<p>They arrive in entire families down to the suckling babes, in brothers and sisters together, in triads, in pairs.</p>
<p>And in one uncomfortable wolf in a tuxedo.</p>
<p>Ser Ruby Rose does not pick at the fabric of her tuxedo jacket, for the sole reason that her sister-in-law has a sixth sense for when Ruby might become something less than perfectly presentable. Ruby fears neither man nor beast, but Weiss in full glare makes her sit up straight the way she hasn’t since lessons when she was a child back home.</p>
<p>Atlas is too cold for her, and not just because the seasons are starting to turn.</p>
<p>There are too many people here. The ballroom is a press of bodies and scents, dizzying and cloying at turns. The price of enhanced senses helping her Hunt is that civilization becomes almost too much for her. She knows who’s fought and fucked and fed, whether it was now or in the past few days. There are mated pairs who smell so much like each other she gets drunk on it, and long-married couples who smell nothing like each other and she fights sorrow at the thought. Young men and women who stink of fear. Everyone, everyone smells of secrets.</p>
<p>And then there are the Mistrali pair, Black and Sustrai.</p>
<p>Black is in a tuxedo same as her, Sustrai in a dress that Ruby can tell wouldn’t slow her down in a fight. Their faces are as closed as anyone else here, but with edges that flash when their teeth do, that glint in their eyes when someone shakes Black’s hand or kiss Sustrai’s hand. They smell of each other and sex, despite the scrubbing she’s sure they did before coming, and a little of others, of what Ruby thinks are shared lovers.  They graze by her more times than can be coincidence, and both their scents spike every time, with excitement and dread, with desire. </p>
<p>At first Ruby ignores it, ignores them. They wouldn’t be the first to understand what she’s become, to want the little thrill that comes with taunting a predator. They won’t be the last to think perhaps they could use her to get closer to her sister-in-law. The first is understandable if irritating, the second laughably wrong; she and Weiss fight far more often than they speak with civil tongues. They are each the alpha and yet neither. It burns in Ruby’s blood, and chills in Weiss’. Fire and ice, blood and stone.</p>
<p>Then Ruby realizes that their desire speaks stronger than their fear, as time goes by, and oh. She knows what they want.</p>
<p>“Care for a dance, Ser Rose?” It’s Black, with Sustrai by his side.</p>
<p>She wrinkles her nose without meaning to. ‘Ser’ still sits poorly on her shoulders. She appreciates her brother-in-law’s efforts to give her a knighthood - she gets more work as Ser Rose than she ever did as Ruby - but she’s not an Atlesian knight, she’s a desert Hunter, a tribeswoman. Ser makes her fight the urge to see who they’re really talking to, what knight must be standing just over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m not a very good dancer.” Ruby is sure one of the Schnee would be internally sighing at her. Don’t ever admit weakness, Ruby, even when it’s a dumb weakness nobody should hold against you.</p>
<p>“We’re very good at avoiding being stepped on,” Sustrai says, with an undertone that says she’s speaking more truth than she expects Ruby to hear.</p>
<p>“They’re your toes,” Ruby says, shrugging. She takes Black’s hand, offers her other to Sustrai, and lets them lead her onto the dance floor.</p>
<p>Ruby expects them to go easy on her, to treat her the way she’s seen her sister and sister-in-law treat their girlfriend - and yes, Yang said Lady Pyrrha Nikos was just a close friend, but she hadn’t even tried to hide her scent, or the bitemark on her neck that didn’t have Winter’s teeth in it - when twirling in the Atlesian dances: with caution, letting Nikos learn at her own pace. This is how members of the court treat one another when they want this.</p>
<p>Instead, they choose a fast-paced dance, neither showing her the steps nor waiting for her to catch up. They spin Ruby, one after the other, pressing in close only to step away. There is one unearthly moment when Black’s arms come in under hers on one side, and Sustrai is only not kissing Ruby by virtue of the smirk stretching her face too wide for true contact between their mouths. Ruby would think she’d imagined it, if not for Sustrai’s taste every time Ruby wets her lips.</p>
<p>When the dance ends Ruby is breathing hard, but it’s nothing to do with the speed of their movements. Heat pulls just under her skin, the thrill of the chase pulling at her. She’s always at the other end, always hunting. Being pursued is new, thrilling, and she wants.</p>
<p>Still, she has… she’s sure her siblings-in-law would call them ‘standards’, but Ruby thinks of them as requirements. Court people are strange, and these two in particular stink of secrets. If she just wanted a quick fuck she’d go ask the captain of the guard, who flushes with desire every time she meets his eyes. Black and Sustrai need to prove themselves, no matter how pretty her wolfbrain thinks they’d look on their knees.</p>
<p>So when, three dances and quite a lot of punch later, Sustrai smiles slyly and offers to show Ruby to she and Black’s shared room, Ruby says, “I have a better idea.”</p>
<p>[*]</p>
<p>It only takes a short time to get back to Ruby's room, stop by Sustrai and Black's room, and get out to the training grounds. Excitement runs through her veins, makes her shiver and bare her teeth. It's been a long time since someone other than Yang agreed to spar with her. </p>
<p>They're both quick, vicious, and stronger than they look. They fight dirty, not shying away from sucker punch attempts, taking advantage of lost footing. They're still not good enough that Ruby needs to call on her magic, let alone her wolf, but they're a lot better than any other courtiers she's ever met.</p>
<p>"You're holding back," Ruby realizes, looking from one to the other.</p>
<p>They exchange a glance.</p>
<p>"Our magics aren't very nice," Mercury drawls.</p>
<p>Ruby raises a skeptical eyebrow. "You think I care? I'm a hunter, not a duelist."</p>
<p>They look at each other again. Emerald shrugs, and Mercury tips his head. When they come at her again, it's for keeps.</p>
<p>Mercury calls up balls of light that dance around him while he fights, ones that leave painful welts on the rare occasion they make skin contact, and he's very good at maneuvering them to interfere with her sight. Emerald calls up illusions that catch Ruby in their subtleties, in making her think a strike is coming a half-second after it is, or that Mercury has a few less lights than he does. At one point they both vanish, but Ruby tracks them anyway. Emerald, looks like, has never fought a wolf.</p>
<p>When they call it quits, Ruby can't stop grinning. She had to actually use her speed to dodge around them at a few points, and her wolf senses to beat Emerald's illusions. Blood flows hot in her veins, and she knows she's not the only one thinking about what comes next.</p>
<p>"You know, that offer to see our room is still good," Emerald says with a sly smile. She doesn't follow it up with anything that could make it sound innocent, like she did before. Ruby watches a bead of sweat trail down her collarbone.</p>
<p>"I've got a hunt tomorrow," Ruby says, tamping down her wanting. "I was going to leave in the morning."</p>
<p>"What, no company the night before?" Mercury smirks. He's very close. She can smell sweat and musk and arousal on him, thick and heady.</p>
<p>"You could come with," Ruby says, licking her lips. "Be my company afterwards."</p>
<p>Surprise flares in both their scents. Ruby smiles a wolf-grin, blunt and a little feral. They know what she is, what she's offering.</p>
<p>"Well," Emerald says evenly, like Ruby can't smell her arousal spike, "so long as you're not leaving too early, we could do that."</p>
<p>"After breakfast," Ruby says.</p>
<p>"Sounds good," Mercury says, hunger in his eyes.</p>
<p>Mercury steps forward, thumb dragging down Ruby's cheek. Heat flares where he's touched her, and the pulsing between her legs turns to pounding. It takes every scrap of her self-control not to push him up against the wall of the training arena, rip off his clothes, and rut against him until both their cries echo off the stone.</p>
<p>He steps back, tilting his hand to show her the dark spot on her fingertips. "Smudge of dirt." His smile says he knows she won't believe him. Emerald's answering smirk says she isn't meant to.</p>
<p>"Lots of dirt on a hunt," Ruby tells them, voice nearly a growl.</p>
<p>"We're not afraid to get filthy," Emerald says.</p>
<p>[*]</p>
<p>That night Ruby ruts against her sheets, groaning loud and unashamed, knowing the walls and magic are too thick to let sound carry. She imagines rubbing against Mercury, against Emerald, their hands on her body and breath hot on her skin.</p>
<p>She's found one-night lovers easily enough back east, those who knew what she was and those who didn't, but none like the two of them. She isn't unfamiliar with the concept of someone wanting her for the wolf, but never before has someone seemed like they wanted both the wolf and the woman, the danger and the person who carries it. Emerald and Mercury are going to hunt with her, kill Grimm with her, sweat and blood and magic soaking the air. She knows she didn't imagine the flash in their eyes when they offered, and knows also that it wasn't just for the implication of sex afterward. No one keeps their fighting skills that sharp for no reason.</p>
<p>Ruby doesn't sleep until dawn threatens, lust searing through her bones. She wakes up only a few hours later with heavy limbs, but can't say it wasn't worth it.</p>
<p>She tracks her quarry to a forest not far from the capitol. Mercury and Emerald showed up to breakfast wearing sensible travel clothes, weapons at hand, and have kept up with her easily enough. If Ruby didn't take her reputation so seriously, she'd already have fucked them both somewhere along the road.</p>
<p>Grimm melt out of the trees as they get closer, and there's no more room for thought.</p>
<p>It was supposed to be an easy hunt, only a small pack of Grimm making the local farmers nervous. Instead, a horde pours out of the forest, a seemingly unending tide. The three of them kill monster after monster after monster, with kama and scythe and searing light. </p>
<p>Ruby feels the battle-trance take her higher and higher, the wolf howling constantly in her mind. Emerald and Mercury don't quite smile the way Ruby does, but neither do they look at all interested in running.</p>
<p>The end of the battle comes abruptly, Ruby looking up from her last kill to see the battlefield clear of all but ash and dust. She looks to Emerald and Mercury to see their wide eyes, heaving chests, their flushed faces and dirt-smeared clothing. The scents of blood and sweat and death flood her nostrils, and Ruby becomes suddenly aware that she has a battle erection.</p>
<p>Emerald crosses the small distance between them, seizes Ruby's head in her hands, and crushes their mouths together.</p>
<p>Mercury comes up behind her, Emerald's hands stay possessively on Ruby's face, and the two of them push her between them. Ruby gasps, blindly groping backward for Mercury's hip at the same time she shoves her hand in under Emerald's shirt. They're not close enough, too far and wearing too many clothes, and her cock aches between her legs with the reminder of how long it's been since she's been touched.</p>
<p>Ruby barely thinks to spread her cloak underneath the three of them when they drop to the ground, hungry hands reaching for clothes. Emerald bites into her neck with a savagery Ruby never thought she'd get from a courtier, and Mercury ruts against her ass hard enough to shake both her and Emerald's bodies. Ruby growls, digging her nails into skin and pushing right back into Mercury.</p>
<p>Clothes disappear almost without thought, and Emerald bends to swallow Ruby down. Ruby hisses, twisting around to move Mercury where she wants him. He helps her get his pants off, throwing his head back when she starts to lick his sex. She keeps the same pace as Emerald, one hand on Emerald's head and the other pinning Mercury in place, pleasure singing bright and clear through her veins. She's drunk on the taste and smell and feel of them, lost to coherent thought, thrusting into Emerald's mouth even as she encourages Mercury to do the same for her.</p>
<p>Ruby tries to pull Emerald away before the other girl ends up with a mouthful of come, only to get a stubborn growl and her cock taken all the way into Emerald's throat. Ruby cries out into Mercury's thigh, shuddering and twisting and instinctively pushing up harder into Emerald's mouth.</p>
<p>When she looks up from panting into Mercury's skin, he gives her a lazy grin that says he knows exactly how she feels right now, and a hand in her hair guiding her back to his sex. She buries her face between his legs again, pushing his legs open as far as they'll go.</p>
<p>It's only the work of a few moments to have Mercury coming into her mouth, his voice breaking on her name. Ruby turns to touch Emerald, only to find herself pushed onto her back, the other girl straddling her hips.</p>
<p>Ruby is hard again, wolf stamina shortening her recovery period into almost nothing, and Emerald sinks onto her with a satisfied groan. The other girl snaps her hips fast and hard, clearly not caring about Ruby's pleasure so long as she gets her own. It shouldn't be a turn on, but Ruby's as hard as she's ever been, watching Emerald bounce on her cock with a smirk.</p>
<p>Mercury slides down to lay beside Ruby, claiming her mouth with a lazy glide of lips and tongue. He takes her hand and guides it between his legs, pushing her fingers forwards and into him. He's nearly as wet as Emerald, groaning into her mouth and demanding another finger. </p>
<p>Emerald barks out a laugh, saying something about him being a size king. Ruby doesn't quite catch it; she has a girl riding her cock and a boy clenching around her fingers and she's too far gone to catch anything that isn't some form of 'stop'. Mercury comes around her fingers, Emerald around her cock, and Ruby orgasms again with a shout, seed spilling into Emerald.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Ruby mumbles, when she's caught her breath enough to speak.</p>
<p>Emerald snorts, tilting to the side to free Ruby from her body. "If I didn't want it I wouldn't have fucked you that way." Ruby nods, folding an arm under her head.</p>
<p>Mercury stretches out, scooting just close enough so he's entirely on Ruby's cloak. There's a satisfied smirk on his face to match the one on Emerald's, a flush coloring his pale skin.</p>
<p>Ruby grins at them both, high on rutting and the hunt and the packbond she can feel forming between the three of them. She's hard for a third time because wolf stamina isn't sated so easily, but also loose-limbed and relaxed, more than willing to ignore it.</p>
<p>“What…” Emerald frowns, pausing. She’d been in the middle of reaching for Ruby again, but her hand hangs between them. “What is…?”</p>
<p>Mercury’s expression mirrors hers. “Rose, what the hell is this?”</p>
<p>Ruby’s smile turns to concern. “The packbond?”</p>
<p>“The <i>what</i>?”</p>
<p>She looks between them, hoping she won’t see what she thinks she will. “The packbond. Magic bonding a werewolf to those she hunts with and fucks.”</p>
<p>Emerald clutches the side of her neck, Mercury doing the same. “Is it supposed to hurt?”</p>
<p>Ruby shakes her head immediately. “Not unless you have another one. And if you had another bond, you’d know about packbonds!”</p>
<p>Mercury grits his teeth. “About that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>